Squaring tools and pipe fitting tools have been developed over the years with incremental but significant improvements. Each generation of improvements increases the tools' functionality and the ability of an operator to perform a task more efficiently, precisely, and the like. A number of tools have been directed to joining two structural members, such as pipes, beams, or the like, in a 90-degree relationship.
Pipe fitting, in particular, is often a two-person job that requires a team effort to complete a predetermined piping layout. The positioning of the pipes must occur quickly and correctly. To this end, pipe fitters need to create “square” connections (90 degree joints). Pipes must also be properly spaced to allow room for other piping or structural assemblies Existing tools fail to provide multi-angle spacing of two or more structural members at a distance (i.e., the members/pipes may not be directly joined to each other).
For pipe fitting, once the pipes are put in place, a welder secures the pipes together. Often the pipe fitter's tools are mistakenly tack welded to the adjoining pipes or otherwise damaged in the process. It would be desirable to have a pipe fitting or hand tool for creating a square connection that allowed easy access to the jointed members (pipe, stair stringer, etc.)
Many known tools only provide for one 90-degree measurement. However, it is often necessary to measure the spacing of the pipes in several directions. It would be helpful to have a tool that could hold or secure straight edges, squares, or other tools on four sides of the tool. While previous tools have been useful for their intended purpose, several problems remain.
As such, there is a need for an inexpensive and efficient hand tool for construction and pipe fitting projects that would allow the user to secure four substantially planar tools, such as carpenter squares, straight edges, and the like onto the tool. Ideally, a new hand tool could accommodate substantially planer tools of various sizes. In other words, the squares, rulers, straight edges, and the like would not have to have a uniform thickness. The hand tool would be operable to work with attachable tools of various proportions. The hand tool of the present invention solves one or more of the above or other needs.